Enterro Macabro
by Felipe Nani
Summary: Mu foi obrigado a ir num enterro, tudo começou mal, então tudo deve acabar mal. Mas será que a desgraça de um não é o motivo do riso do outro?


Mais uma fic, onde outro dourado sofrerá, também, depois de várias sérias, uma não tão séria precisava sair.

Milo: T.T

Eu: Calma Milo, não é você. Mas quem participar sofrerá muito, pois é uma cena que eu passei e digo: NINGUÉM MERECE PASSAR POR ELA! Só para constar, os nomes foram adaptados, logo, nenhum nome participou da história.

Até lá embaixo...

* * *

**_Um enterro para lá de ruim_**

Quantas pessoas dariam tudo para morar longe de sua família? Quantas pessoas não tem sonhos de viver longe delas, só para poderem se sentir LIVRES. Bem, Mu não era um garoto diferente, um garoto, digasse de passagem, ele tinha apenas 20 anos.

Sua família era uma família comum, pai, mãe, irmão de 8 anos, tudo normal. Ele dormia no quarto, bem perto do seu irmão, até já se acostumará com o moleque falando a noite enquanto dorme.

Mais esta noite não seria mais uma qualquer, e sim, um pouco pior. Fora acordado com um soco na barriga, tirado da cama e jogado na do irmão, ao começar a tomar consciência, tacaram roupas e tênis para ele vestir. Quando conseguiu falar ouviu apenas a fala: "seu parente morreu!".

Nossa, deveria ser alguém importante néh? Acordado às três horas e vinte e dois minutos da manhã, por um parente qualquer é que não seria.

Legal, ele teve que se trocar as pressas e seu pai pode tomar banho? COM SUA MÃE! Num respeitam nem os defuntos mais. Fazer o que? Encarar e brigar com o Kiki naquele dia é que não poderia fazer. Então, esperou, esperou e no final, foram sair de casa às quatro horas e treze minutos, levando o cachorro no enterro também, como se o cachorro fosse ser a figura principal no enterro.

Quando conseguirá falar de novo, perguntou: Quem foi que deixou este mundo?

Ubaldo: Filho, o tio do seu bisavô materno acabou de morrer.

Mu: Quem?

Ursolina: Como assim quem? O marido da Madeinusa. O Manolo.

Decidiu que era melhor fechar a boca, ficar triste ao ver o defunto e pronto. De resto sairia tudo bem. Era o que ele pensava...

Chegaram ao enterro e só pessoas que ele não conhecia, por sorte a maioria se apresentava, falando que só o tinha visto quando bebê, ou seja, muito tempo atrás. Outros ele virá no casamento da prima do pai dele, então, foi para perto destes.

Chegou lá, cumprimentou todos e sentou num canto meio isolado. Logo sua vó chegou, só que junto dela vinha o Kiki, mas antes um irmão que ia infernizá-lo do que conversar com aquele bando de loucos. Mas como alegria de pobre dura pouco, logo sua vó saíra de perto, com seu irmão, pois este quis ir comer algo. Neste instante, a prima do seu pai que casará, sentou do teu lado, começando a puxar assunto.

Mu era muito ingênuo, não percebendo que o que ela queria na verdade, era fazer ciúmes no marido, que conversava animadamente com uma mulher. Mu só se tocou das reais intenções dela quando o marido chegou e a confusão estava armada. Sorte que não sobrou para ele, porque senão...

Passado isto, este fora comer umas bolachas, estava com fome, não tomará café da manhã e nem almoçara direito. Neste meio tempo, a mulher que conversava com o marido de sua prima chegou nele, fazendo a simples pergunta: Você se lembra de mim?

Mu: Claro que me lembro. " Se eu falar que não lembro, ela pode magoar-se".

Ela: Então quem sou eu?

Mu: Er, você é minha parente.

Ela: Você não sabe quem eu sou, mas tudo bem, acertou, sou sua Parenta sim. Prima do teu pai.

Mu começou a reparar na mulher, vestido preto longo, um pequeno decote, mas possuía um volume perceptível, bonita, conservada. Mu começou a rezar, visto que precisava sair dali, pois sua mente, uma fábrica de hormônios começara a pensar besteiras.

Ela: Como que a Ursolina casou com um traste como teu pai, o Ubaldo, hein?

Mu: Não sei o que ela viu nele. Mais talvez ele a conquistou com o que ela não viu!

Este tentava sair dali, pois não conheci aquela mulher e falará mal do teu pai, que, por conseguinte era parente dela. Mas fora impedido por um puxão no braço...

Ela: Aé? Então porque não vamos ao banheiro para você me mostrar este lado que ninguém vê, hein?

Mu desesperara-se, entre a razão de não fazer aquilo, era pecado, estava desprevenido e nem sabia o nome da mulher, que já aparentava ter FILHOS! Por outro lado, seu "amiguinho" e fiel escudeiro, que sempre estava junto dele e fazia-o pensar besteiras, pedindo e pedindo para aceitar. Ele queria dizer não, mais as palavras travavam na garganta. Será que se começasse a chorar, ela pararia de encher o saco e as pessoas o tirariam daquela fria, pensando que seu parente morrerá e ele entristecerá? Não, muito improvável, mas uma ajuda DIVINA chegou.

Mu: Vovó!

Sim, a vó do Mu retornará ao local, desta vez sozinha, fazendo-a largá-lo. Você foi abraçar sua vó e ela apertará tua bunda. Mais antes ela apertando do que você naquele sufoco. A mulher parara de falar mal do teu pai, mas começara a apertar tua bunda também, mas enquanto tivesse só nisso, deveria estar bom.

Vó: Então Zeferina...

Mu: " Zeferina, ZEFERINA!!!!??? Mais está mulher.. AHHHHHHHHHH".

O jovem saiu correndo para o banheiro, num grito-mudo, todos devem ter pensado que ele precisava duma latrina urgentemente, quando a natureza chama, sai da frente!

NO BANHEIRO 

Mu procurou em todos os mictórios alguém, como não viu nenhuma alma, começou a olhar para o volume da calça, que dava graças a Deus a calça ser grande e folgada, não aparentando nada demais.

Seu idiota, além de você poder me denunciar, está com pensamentos com a mulher que fez a primeira vez do teu pai. ARGHHHHHHHH! Num tem respeito não?

O de baixo: HUMPF! Desde jeito vamos morrer virgem, sabia?

Mu: E daí? Antes virgem do que cometendo pecado!

O de baixo: HAHA! Covarde! Covarde! Não sabe fazer o "serviço"!

Mu: Cala a boca imbecil! Eu sei fazer muito bem!

O de baixo: Com certeza néh? Saiu correndo de lá.

Mu: Para seu respeito eu...

Mu gelará novamente, alguém entrava no banheiro, se o visse discutindo seria considerado doido. Por sorte, ou azar, a pessoa fizera um serviço bem rápido, então com certeza era melhor evitar cumprimenta-la depois.

O de baixo: Seu idiota, senão trabalharmos em equipe nunca conseguiremos nada.

Mu: Quieto ou alguém ainda virá discutir aqui. Tipo é melhor você ficar bem quietinho, a Zeferina tem três filhos, já se casou 4 vezes e é conhecida como Virgens Killer, está afim de enfrentá-la hein?

O de baixo: Sabe, é melhor eu ficar na minha, calminho, ela nem era tão boa assim mesmo.

Logo os dois voltaram ao salão onde o defunto já não deveria agüentar mais ter pessoas tocando nele, batendo fotos com ele, velho é foda, senão liga ninguém lembra dele e pensa que já morreu, quando morre todo mundo dá atenção e começa a inventar um monte de histórias para parecer uma grande pessoa.

Mas existem pessoas que não possuem pingo de noção, e no caso, a família do Mu que era avoada mesmo. Esquecerá do cachorro, agora ele estava andando pelo salão como se fosse gente, onde passava todos falavam: Nossa, este é o grande Bilú? (OBS: Sim, o nome do cachorro é verdadeiro). Este então é o segurança do meu grande companheiro Ubaldo? Etc., etc., que apenas deixavam Mu irritado, porque ele era apenas o Mu e até um cachorro tinha mais atenção que ele.

O de baixo: Se você quisesse sua tia, estaria bem fácil acabar com esta atenção, huahuahuhuahua.

Mu: "Calado verme, você mesmo concordou comigo, ainda quer sofrer?"

O silêncio fora a resposta. Logo estava do lado de sua mãe que só estava batendo fotos, era foto daqui, foto de lá, tudo que é lugar teve uma foto pelo menos batida, se bobear até as privadas tiveram fotos especiais, o único que não foi fotografado foi o Mu, coisa normal da vida.

Pelo menos agora Mu pode sentar, tranqüilo, todos estavam entretidos, ninguém ia se lembrar dele ou enchê-lo o saco, mas a vida é uma caixinha de surpresas e logo tia Zeferina encontrou-o de novo.

Mu: "Hey, o de baixo, está aí cara?".

O de baixo: Chamou capitão?

Mu: "Vamos irritar nosso pai?".

O de baixo: Demoro! O que faremos?

Mu: "Aguarde!".

Mu mais do que depressa começou a abraçar a tia Zeferina e pedir para que sua mãe tirasse fotos dos dois abraçados, mais do que depressa seu pai viu aquela cena e começou a ficar vermelho, a ficar mais vermelho, a ficar um pimentão, meu Deus, pareceria que ele ia ter um enfarte com aquela cena. Logo se pode ouvir um chamado para rezarem uma missa, provavelmente Ubaldo pedirá para adiantar a reza, pois não agüentaria mais ver o filho fazendo aquilo.

Tudo ia muito bem até o momento que Bilú decidiu chamar seu dono, Mu, para ver alguma coisa. Era mordida na calça daqui, puxão dali, mas Mu não se movia, devia respeitar os mortos. Até o momento que não pode mais se segurar e abaixou para tirar o cachorro de sua calça, ficando totalmente inclinado e com sua bunda bem a mostra, na posição que Napoleão perdeu a Guerra. Zeferina, que nunca perde uma chance, apertou com fé a bunda do Mu, este para não falar um palavrão acabou gritando: DEUS! Todos o olharam surpreso, então ele teve que improvisar...

Mu: Desculpe-me padre, mas não posso deixar de fazer este pedido a Deus, sei que não podemos conquistar nada com Deus a grito, mas talvez possamos guiar nosso querido parente aos céus se unirmos nossas forças e rezarmos de mãos dadas, agradecendo a presença divina dele neste reino, todas as coisas boas que ele fez por nós, todas as festas, todos os filhos, tudo que ele fez, até os pecados que acabou ensinando as futuras gerações a serem pessoas melhores, DEUS, eu peço para deixar este homem entrar no céu por tudo que ele fez e porque assim nossa família ficaria agradecida! Amém!

Todos: Amém.

Dois segundos depois o caixão já estava sendo removido, então o padre Roberval chegou perto do Mu e disse...

Roberval: Filho, adorei seu discurso, poupou meu trabalho, visto que você é muito lindo e jovem, eu queria que você fosse coroinha na minha Igreja.

Mu: NNNNN...nnnn.. ÃOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!

Mu saiu correndo em disparada, atropelando seu cachorro e irmão e ficando trancado dentro do carro, onde deveria ser seguro. E por sorte foi mesmo, logo depois sua família voltou e partiu e Mu deu graças a Deus que aquilo estava acabando.

**_Fim!_**

* * *

**__**

Foi uma tentativa de comédia, não sei se ficou muito boa, mas tudo que eu disse aí aconteceu comigo / . Sim, eu sou o Mu, cada coisa que eu já passei na vida, poderia escrever um livro, mas prefiro fazer fics mesmo.

Abraços, se cuidem e que não apareça nenhum padre doido na sua vida. (Não sei se é pior um ex-padre irlandês ou um padre pedófilo).


End file.
